Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the disclosure relate in general to tissue stimulation by an implantable device.
Description of the Related Art
Devices used to deliver electrical stimulation to body tissue (e.g., nerves and/or muscles) may be generally referred to as tissue stimulators. Particular examples of such devices for stimulating nerves and/or muscles include cardiac pacemakers, cardiac defibrillators, cochlear stimulators, spinal cord stimulators, retinal stimulators, and cortical stimulators. A tissue stimulator designed for implantation in the body may also be called an implanted pulse generator (IPG) and is typically battery-powered.
A tissue stimulator designed to deliver electrical stimulation to the brain, central and peripheral nervous system may also be called a neurostimulator. A neurostimulator may be a component of a surgically implanted system for deep brain stimulation, spinal cord stimulation, and/or vagus nerve stimulation. Such a system may be designed to treat neurological disorders and neuropathic pain.
Tissue stimulators (e.g., neurostimulators) may be designed for implantation within a person's body (e.g., surgically). Possible implantation sites, which may depend on the particular application, include beneath the clavicle and within the abdomen. The stimulator can be calibrated by a neurologist, nurse or trained technician to the individual patient's needs.
Implanted tissue stimulators are typically replaced periodically due to actual or expected battery failure. Battery life can be reasonably predicted by the use of a telemetry programming device so that the unit can be replaced prior to battery failure.